The Godly Interference
by onefowlswan
Summary: Recuring dreams, jems and a lemur. Holly begins having a recuring dream of a near death experience and Artemis wakes up to find a lemur in his room. What will happen when the gods decide to interfere?
1. No Point in Lying

Authoress Note/Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Eoin Colfer and therefor do not own any of his characters... so in this story I only own... um... the plot!

All words in _italic _are thoughts and those that are _italic_ and centered are the texts. Also, all speach will be in "quotation marks"

Chapter 1

FOWL MANOR – IRELAND

Artemis Fowl lay on his bed. Why couldn't he sleep?

He'd had trouble sleeping ever since he and Holly had rescued Jayjay from the past.

It must be that Opal had escaped. That **had **to be it!

The Irish youth sighed. There was no point lying to himself as well as everyone else. The thing was, he didn't know what affect the truth would have one him. After a moment, he realised that it wouldn't make any difference. His subconscious had accepted the reason for his depression long ago.

He sighed again. _Well, here goes. _He thought.

The truth was... Holly, in short.

_Ha, my sense of humour isn't improving._

Holly had been one of his best friends. But she had become increasingly distant since they came back from the past until eventually they only contacted each other once a month. At the most.

Of course, he knew why. And she had every right to ignore him after he had lied to her. But he had thought that they were even after he had arranged the telegram to Commander Root.

Even if his elf kissing days were over, he had thought that they'd still be friends, at least.

Artemis's phone beeped. Minerva had sent him another message? He rolled over and picked up his mobile. At least one of his friends still contacted him. And that friendship was getting stronger by the day.

A RIVER BOAT – VENICE

Minerva pressed the send button on her phone, smiling delicately as she thought over the text that she had just sent:

"_Hello Arty! How are you? I wish you could be here with me!_

_Venice is beautiful at night, but it's not quite the same without_

_you. I haven't seen you in two weeks! But I'll be home soon. Will_

_you come to visit when I get back? Lots of love, Mini."_

Her smile widened, gaining her admiring looks from men on the passing boats. She and Arty were getting close.

Her hand tightened on her phone as it vibrated. He'd replied! He was fast... he must have been waiting for her message! Her heart fluttered.

"_Good evening Minerva. I am well, yourself? I am glad_

_that you are having a good time in Venice, it is a lovely_

_city. I am afraid that I won't be able to make it to France_

_as I shall have to look after the twins. Would you like_

_to come and visit me here instead? I'm sure Juliet would _

_enjoy your company too. Yours, Artemis._

Minerva read the text a few more times, just to make sure.

_Enjoy your company TOO? _She thought. He must like me! At this her thoughts became incoherent. The prospect of spending even ONE night at Fowl Manor...

_Of course I'll be there Arty! Why will you _

_be looking after the twins? See you in a few _

_days! Mini._

She leaned back in the boat, and admired the lights of night time Venice. It was stunning, as Artemis had said.

Thoughts of Artemis began to circle her head. Soon, she knew, he would be HERS.


	2. Electricity

Authoress note/Disclaimer: Alas! (Ear wax) I don't own Arty! Although I wish I did...

Chapter 2

FOWL MANOR – IRELAND

Artemis winced; he wished Minerva wouldn't call him by his pet name. Only his parents could call him that. _No,_ he thought, _not just my parents, Holly too._

Suddenly he was swept away by a memory so vivid that he could have sworn that it was happening again.

He remembered the green rustling of the surrounding trees, the scent of dwarf gas, gorilla droppings and blood. His blood. He remembered the excruciating pain of his injuries and how that pain had blurred his vision.

The, one clear image penetrated the green blur that his world had become. He thought that he must have died. But no, not even an angel could be that beautiful. Warmth spread through his body, clearing his gasping lungs and his foggy mind.

"Holly." He said. He wasn't dead, he realised, but he did have an angel. "You saved me again."

"Of course I saved you, I couldn't do without you" She replied, laughing and crying, both at once.

The air seemed to become charged. It hummed with a strange electricity.

He saw Holly lean forward slowly. He felt her soft, warm lips press against his. He could smell her subtle lavender and musk sent. It made his head swim. His heart was pounding and his lungs were screaming for air, but he couldn't pull away. He couldn't make himself move. Blue sparks flew around their joined heads.

Artemis ripped himself back to the present. He knew that he shouldn't dwell on the past, but it was becoming harder and harder to forget.


	3. Resuscitation

Authoress note: Wow, three chapters in one night? This HAS to be a record of SOME kind! I hope you like it! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: *Sigh* Due the unfortunate event that Eoin Colfer being able to write before me, I don't own any of the characters in this story... DAM!!!!

Chapter 3

AN APARTMENT – HAVEN – LOWER ELEMENTS

Holly collapsed on her bed. Work always took it out of her. Especially now that she had been promoted to major. Her lack of time meant that she rarely had time to contact Artemis. That made her sad, when she had time to think about it. She closed her eyes and rolled over, falling asleep instantly.

She was flying across Ireland, towards Fowl Manor. She was going to visit her friend, Artemis. She hadn't seen him in ages and was quite anxious to see him. Although she would never admit it, she had actually missed the teenage mud man a lot recently.

Holly sped up when she spotted the mansion. The gargoyles that had, previously, looked menacing, now seemed welcoming. It helped that they reminded her of No 1, the powerful, young daemon warlock that had helped to move the volcanic island, Hybras, out of limbo and back into time.

When she reached the house, she flew strait to Artemis's study window. He wasn't there. That was strange. She thought that she'd better check his room, before she went to the front door. He wasn't there either.

Just as she was about to fly down to the main entrance, she saw his door handle move. Holly settled back on the window sill, unshielded, to wait for Artemis. She didn't have to wait for long.

Suddenly the door burst open and Minerva and Artemis fell through, collapsing on the floor.

Artemis jumped up, showing surprising agility, and glanced at the window. He caught sight of Holly and looked down guiltily.

Holly's face crumpled into a mask of pain. She leapt off the sill and pushed into the air, shoving her helmet onto her head in the process.

She flipped the throttle on her wings wide and FLEW. She didn't care where she went, as long as she got away from the scene at Fowl Manor.

When Foaly buzzed in and began to talk, Holly switched off all feed and sound to and from her Haven.

Her helmet beeped. She only had 5% power left. _If I stay this close to the ground, it won't hurt when I fall_ she reasoned. _And I can call a squad if I need any help. _She looked down, but it wasn't soft, warm, Irish earth below her. It was a hungry, black ocean.

She felt her wings stutter.

"D'Arvit!" She swore.

Foaly hadn't given her one of the water proof suits. This was going to hurt, and when she hit the water the whole suit would short out. It would seem, to all those at Police Plaza, that she had drowned in the ocean. Glancing behind herself, she realised that she probably would. The land was so far behind her that she had no hope of swimming that far.

Just as she began to turn around, her wings spluttered and failed. She plummeted towards the raging ocean below her.

The next thing that she became aware of was the voice.

"23... 24... 25... 26..."

Someone was pushing on her chest, just below her sternum. _Were they resuscitating her? Couldn't they just use magic?_

"27... 28..."

The voice was familiar. Who was it?

"29..."

It was Artemis. That would explain the resuscitation. _What was he doing here?_

"30!"

She felt the compressions stop. _Wasn't Artemis at Fowl Manor? _She felt him lean forward, towards her.

She tried to open her eyes, to tell him that she was fine now. But she couldn't, she was too tired.

Artemis's mouth closed over hers. All thoughts were immediately driven from her head. Holly gasped. She flung her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him.

They collapsed onto the ground. Holly pressed her lips to Artemis's again, and she felt him respond by pulling her closer to him.

When they final broke apart they were both gasping for air.

"Well, that was unexpected" Murmured Artemis. A warm smile spread across his face.

Holly sat bolt upright, tears streaming down her face. She wiped her eyes and glanced at her clock. 5:55, she would need to be at work in half an hour.

She dragged herself out of bed, and headed to her tiny bathroom to have a shower. On her way past, she glanced at her calendar.

"D'Arvit!" She swore, she had completely forgotten about the party.

Authoress note: I'm going away for a week, so there won't be any updates for a while! Sorry!


	4. Fireworks

**Authouress note/disclamer: **I'm back! And I've decided that it's a good thing that Mr Colfer caould write before me, or elce you'd have to put up with MY characers instesad of his (which I use in this story) and MY plots instead of his (which I don't use in this story).

Chapter 4

POLIECE PLAZA – HAVEN – LOWER ELEMENTS

Foaly whinnied. It was almost ready!

He, No 1, a couple of the Section 8 officers and the recon squad had decided to hold a party for Commander Trouble Kelp's birthday. They had been setting up the hall for most of the afternoon. Food was being prepared, decorations put up and he and his techies had been labouring for hours to hook up the music and lights.

No 1 had insisted upon helping, so Foaly had decided to have a fireworks display. Being underground, real, mud man fireworks could cause a lot of damage, but No 1 had a talent for illusions. After being shown some footage of a human fireworks display, the young daemon had trundled off to practice. Foaly had no idea where he was or what he was doing, but he couldn't cause too much damage. Could he?

The paranoid centaur would have begun to worry, if his favourite LEP officer not walked in at that moment, with No1 trailing behind her.

"Holly!' He called. "Over here!"

Holly grinned when she caught sight of her friend.

"This way No 1" She said grabbing hold of the little daemon's hand. "Come show Foaly what you can do."

That made Foaly prick his ears. Not literally of course, seeing as centaurs don't ACTUALLY have horse's ears to prick... but you get the point. What could the warlock do?

By the time the pair had managed to wind their way through the crowd of busy fairies, stopped to exchange greeting with more than half of them, tripped over numerous boxes and had been coat-hangered on a low banner, Foaly had managed to assemble and disassemble the stage at the back of the room's lighting five times. He was just putting up the last few lights when Holly and No 1 finally stumbled up to him.

Foaly grinned and swept Holly into a bear hug.

"Hey Foaly" She said fondly, when he finally put her down. "Nice work with the hall."

She knew he liked her efforts to boost his ego, even if it didn't need boosting.

"Why, thankyou Holly! The lights have take ages! But moving on, what can our little daemon do?"

Holly was slightly shocked. _What? No lecture? He MUST be curious!_

No 1 rubbed his hands together.

"Stand back" He warned.

He winked at Holly, raising his hands. Suddenly, the space around him was filled with bursts of light in every colour imaginable. It was a display so spectacular that it would rival a cross between the aurora lights and the Sydney Harbour Bridge on New Year's Eve. If you've never seen the Sydney Harbour Bridge on New Year's Eve, it's quite a sight.

Everyone in the room was silent for a moment, then the cheering began. It was louder than a dwarf chorus with bad gas. The young daemon smiled shyly.

As the cheers died down and the fairies got back to work, the kitchen crew wandered out bearing a vast array of foods carried on all types of 'crockery' imaginable. Bowls, plates, even boxes.

At the head of the laden crew came Cabaline. Foaly's eyes went soft when he spotted her. She was the most beautiful centaur he knew. She was talented, kind and an amazing cook. So good, in fact, that the LEP had employed her as its head chef. All of the meals had become a lot healthier since then.

One all of the food had been deposited on the tables at the side of the room, Cabaline trotted over to the little group. She didn't even get a chance to greet them before Foaly swept her into an enthusiastic hug. She kissed him gently once he's released her.

"Evening Cabaline" Chuckled Holly grinning.

"Ah, Holly, let's get you ready. We've only got an hour left!" replied the centaur.

That wiped the grin off Holly's face.

Now, before we continue, I think that I should explain some things. Firstly, as is typical of parties, it was themed. And this being recon, the theme was above ground. Therefore, all of the people invited would be coming as something from the surface, mostly mud man things. Firemen, policemen, and such. Secondly, the commander hadn't been at work for most of the day. This was because his mother had insisted that they have a family day at home, thus giving those at police plaza time to set up before he arrived in the evening.


	5. Preparation

Chapter 5

LEP HEADQUATERS – POLIECE PLAZA – HAVEN

Mulch strolled into the LEP headquarters, yawning and stretching.

"Ah, Foaly." He said.

Foaly glanced up and glared at the dwarf.

"Mulch" He said, sullenly.

"How's the weight loss program going?" The dwarf asked. He glanced at Foaly's belly with raised eyebrows.

"Holly promised not to tell..." Foaly exclaimed. He stopped quickly, blushing.

He was spared from an interrogation by the entrance of Cabaline.

Mulch allowed himself a moment of satisfaction as he turned to greet the female centaur.

"Good evening, Lady Cabaline! It's an honour." He said bowing.

"Good evening Mr Mulch." She replied.

An elf poked her head around Cabaline's rump. She grinned and said "What? No greeting for me?"

The dwarf turned, expecting to see a young elf, with short, auburn hair wearing an LEP jumpsuit. Instead he saw a young human, with a sliver bob wearing a black suit. She looked like she could be a presidential body guard... from another planet.

Mulch did a double take.

"Have.... have you... worn that... before?" He stammered. He could feel a memory trying to surface. It had something to do with mudmen and lemurs. Holly leapt on him before he could grasp the memory completely.

One of Foaly's monitors beeped. The centaur leaped five feet into the air before he whirled around. His eyes were instantly glued to the screen. Every head in the room turned to look at the centaur. He nodded to Chix Verbil.

"Lights Chix."

He turned to Holly saying "Enter stage left!" and winked.

Holly jumped onto the stage and felt the spot light pinpoint her.

"Ready Foaly?" She asked.

Foaly nodded, giving her the thumbs up.

She grabbed the mike and turned to face her audience.

"Ok everyone! Give it up for the birthday boy..."

**A/N:** This chapter IS finished, but it is continued later. ;)

Thanks for the reviews guys. I hadn't noticed the error! Sorry about the delay with fixing it though.


	6. Arriving

Chapter 6

FREEWAY – IRELAND

Minerva sat in her Irish limousine and watched as the country side flew away behind her.

The driver pulled off onto the road to Fowl Manor. Minerva smiled slightly as the car passed through the Fowl's gates. _One day, I will make this mine. She thought._

She heard a click behind her.

"Calm down Carver, there is no need to be worried." She said.

"Yes Mistress." her bodyguard, Carver, replied. She didn't relax though. How could her Mistress expect her to? They had just driven through the gates of one of the most notorious criminals in the whole of Europe! Minerva seemed confident that there was no danger, but Carver knew that two Butlers in one house was dangerous, whatever her Mistress said.

STUDY – FOWL MANOR – IRELAND

Artemis was sitting at his desk when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in Butler." He said.

"How did you know that I wasn't Juliet?" Butler asked.

"She knocks differently." came the reply. "What have you come to tell me?"

Butler sighed. You couldn't see the differences that Holly had made to Artemis unless you spent a lot of time with him. He still had the same abrupt way speaking, and he still spent most of his time in his study. The changes were more visible in his face, he smiled more, his brow was not constantly furrowed in a frown and his eyes had a certain light about them that had never been there before. Artemis was also fitter than he had been. This time he'd kept his promise of getting fit. "Minerva just came through the gates."

"Ah, I'll be down in a few minutes then."

A FEW MINUTES LATER – OUTSIDE FOWL MANOR –IRELAND

Artemis and Butler watched as a dark limousine pulled up outside the Manor. Butler stiffened; he had his hand on the gun in his pocket.

"Relax Butler, you look too stiff to be natural." Artemis said.

"Yes, Artemis." He replied. He tried to relax his body slightly.

"That's better; it helps if you look natural." Artemis murmured, mirroring Butler's thoughts.

Minerva and her body guard were out of the car and the driver had moved to the back to remove their luggage.

"Here you are Mistress." He said, passing Minerva one of her bags.

Minerva merely nodded. _That's another way Artemis has changed. _Butler thought. _He's much more polite. He would have said 'thank you', at least._

Minerva made her way towards the duo on the step with her body guard in tow.

"Artemis! Butler! It's wonderful to see you both!" She purred.

She kissed Artemis on both cheeks and turned to Butler to shake the hand that he offered her.

"Please, come inside." Artemis said. He turned and walked into the manor. Minerva followed, leaving her bags for Carver to take.

Carver was looking at the building calculatingly, as if to check for and possible dangers.

"Don't bother looking. If Artemis was trying to kill you, you wouldn't be able to see the weapon." Butler commented, as way of reassurance.

Carver looked at him and smiled dangerously. The air became charged, and would have stayed that way if Juliet hadn't chosen that moment to appear. She ran out of the door wearing a pair of jeans, a strappy top and a pair of bright high heels.

"Butler!" she exclaimed, slapping him on the arm. "You could have TOLD me that we have visitors!" she turned to Carver. "Hi! I'm Juliet Butler, this buffoons my big brother." She said without taking a breath. She held out her hand.

"My name is Carver, pleased to meet you." Carver replied stonily, shaking her hand.

"Wonderful!" Juliet said, happily. "Do come inside!" she called as she made her way back into the house.

Carver grabbed both her and Minerva's bags and followed the Butlers inside.

Juliet turned around in the entrance hall. "I'll show you to your room, Minerva's is just across the hall. It's faster to get to that way; you don't have to go around the corner." She said winking.

The pair set off, leaving Butler to look for his charge.

*********************

"This is where you will be staying. I hope it's to your taste?" said Artemis; the last sentence was more of a question than a statement.

"Thank you Artemis. It suits me well." Minerva replied.

"I shall go down stairs. You may stay to settle in if you wish." He said.

Minerva nodded and Artemis turned and headed back the way that he had come.

_Ha! I'll have him soon! By the end of the trip, he'll be mine. Then I'll be on my way to being head of one of the largest criminal empires in Europe. _Minerva thought as she watched him walk away. _He does seem to like me, but he's changed somehow.... he has gotten older I suppose._

*******************

Minerva nodded and Artemis turned and headed back the way that he had come.

Artemis couldn't help himself; he began to compare her to Holly.

_Minerva is pretending to like me, her body language is saying something different to what her words and expression are. She also treats everything here as her own. I shall have to think over her actions later, I should observer her at dinner too I suppose. She has cut her hair. It's almost the same length as Holly's. It doesn't suit her as much as Holly's hair does though. Holly is prettier than her too. I wonder why the elf hasn't spoken to me recently? NO! _Artemis pulled himself back to the present before he began to think about Holly too much. _It's enough that I dream of her, I shouldn't think about her during the day as well._

******************

Butler found Artemis sitting in one of the sun rooms waiting for the guests to come to afternoon tea. His face showed that he was beep in thought. He looked up with surprise as Butler entered.

"Are our guests on their way?" He asked.

"Yes, they are coming. Minerva said to tell you that they will be here soon." The manservant replied.

**AN: Sorry! I didn't mean to leave this for so long but** **I just didn't get around to it. I know that this chapter is horrible, but it's just a fill in. I need Minerva to be at Fowl manor so... there she is! Thanks for reading! The next chapter should be better!**


	7. Party

**A/N: Please re-read chapter 5, I have changed a few details. Thankyou!**

Chapter 7

POLIECE PLAZA – HAVEN

Trouble sighed as he depressed the brake with his foot. He pulled of the main magna strip and into the LEP parking lot.

His brother, Grub Kelp, had insisted that they have a family birthday party, and his mother had agreed. They had spent the whole day at their childhood home playing party games and eating cake. He would still be there, if Foaly hadn't rung him, saying that he was needed urgently. There was an emergency. It had to be serious; he'd been instructed to tell Grub to come too.

Trouble could tell that there was a problem, just by looking at the building. The whole complex had been blacked out. The windows were all covered in light absorbing material, and every light in and around the buildings had been turned off. It looked like a lock down had been imposed over just the LEP headquarters.

Thankfully, the front door was working enough to recognise him. Unfortunately, it closed behind him. That meant that he had no light, and therefore no way of finding the ops booth.

The commander finally stumbled into the booth about half an hour later. Only one monitor was running. He collapsed into a chair next to it, closing his eyes for a moment.

He opened them again, saying "You'd better have a good reason for this Foaly..."

Trouble glanced around the room.

"Foaly?" He said.

The booth was empty. It was only him and the computers.

The screen next to him began to flicker erratically. Disjointed images flashed across its surface.

Eventually the screen settled. He recognised the room displayed as the hall. There was a group of officers crowded in the centre of the room, their Neutrinos drawn. Suddenly a charge was blasted through the air from somewhere near the camera. The enemy was invisible, and they'd fooled Foaly's system.

Trouble watched as the charge flew towards the group huddled in the centre of the room. It collided explosively with the officer closest to him. She collapsed onto the floor.

"Holly!" he shouted, leaping out of the chair.

The commander sprinted from the ops booth. Unfortunately for him, he'd forgotten about the black out.

************************************

The commander arrived at the doors to the Hall cursing. He had tripped over numerous boxes and pieces of equipment on his way. His left foot was aching and he couldn't feel his right.

Trouble leaned on the wall in front of him, only to have in open under his hand. He crashed into the Hall and landed in a crumpled heap in the middle of the floor. Someone was talking.

"...up for the birthday boy, our very own, COMMANDER TROUBLE KELP!" Holly's voice called through speakers.

The room went wild. Trouble sat up and looked around in shock. The hall was filled to bursting with his officers. Every available space was covered in either decorations or the most amassing array of food he'd ever seen. His eyes wandered until he spotted the stage. He saw Holly standing there, perfectly fine; dressed up in the most ridiculous outfit he'd ever seen. She looked like a mudman from another planet. She grinned at him and waved for him to join her on stage. No 1 was standing behind her with a shy smile on his face. Trouble smiled reassuringly at him.

The commander pushed his way through the mob towards the stage. Holly grabbed the microphone, once he was at the front of the group.

"Who's up for some music?" She called.

The officers all cheered loudly in response. Holly walked forward and pulled her commander onto the stage, making them cheer louder. She winked at Foaly who winked back and pressed a button. The back portion of the stage fizzled out of existence to reveal Chix Verbil and a group of his friends all clutching musical instruments.

Trouble stared dazedly. He was in shock. He hadn't thought that anyone other than Holly, Foaly and Grub had know the date of his birthday, but here was the entirety of his section of the LEP throwing a party for him!

"Three, two, one." Holly muttered.

The band started to play. A loud bang echoed through the room as they struck the first chord. Beautiful fireworks burst around the gathered fairies. They ranged from Red to Violet going via the other colours in the rainbow. The sparks continued to dance in the air long after ordinary fireworks would have faded away. They congregated in groups and formed shapes, from trees to technology and fairies to food. One by one, the shapes exploded and the rainbow sparks danced and weaved through gathering before flying to the roof and forming the words _Happy Birthday Commander Trouble Kelp! (From No 1.)_ The letters began to disintegrate to the beat of the music and flutter to the floor as brightly coloured pieces of paper, covering the party in confetti.

Holly danced to the front of the stage again. She held the microphone to her mouth and began to sing. Trouble stared at her, he hadn't known she could sing, let alone that well! Wing Commander Vinaya jumped onto the stage and pushed him into the crowd laughing. She jumped down after him and began to dance. The rest of the group began to dance with her. She whirled Trouble around in a circle. This seemed to snap him out of his daze and he began to dance with the rest of the fairies.

The party continued late into the night. Trouble danced for hours before grabbing some food and collapsing on a seat next to Mulch. He sat there, listening to Holly sing, until Cabaline came over and demanded that they both get back onto the dance floor. He forgot completely about the blackout at the beginning on the evening.


	8. Dream

_**AN:** Sorry it has taken me so long to get this up here!! I wish I could be faster!! :( Anyway, here it is! sorry that it's so short, I think the next one will be longer... but please, enjoy!! :)_

Chapter 8

Holly stumbled into her apartment and collapsed on her bed, utterly exhausted after a whole night of celebration. She fell asleep, humming the last song she had sung. _You've lost that loving feeling..._

*******************

Holly opened her eyes. She was standing behind a tree, shielded. The madman clothes she was wearing weren't standing up to the intense vibrations very well and silver wig was beginning to disintegrate on her head. She peaked around her head around the tree, just in time to see herself sprint across a path towards the gorilla cage. She knew what would happen now. There was nothing she could do, but she felt her legs begin to push her body toward her other self, desperately trying to grab hold of her arm, to stop herself.

She tripped. Holly turned in the air as she fell. The trail of silver hairs behind her seemed to solidify into one huge silver room. She closed her eyes. Her whole body jolted as she was smashed into the back f a cage. Her eyes snapped open again. She was tied to a small, plastic chair. Her body went rigid with fear as she looked up into the gloating face of an extinctioninst.

Time seemed to slow down as he picked up a small black control pad. There was a large red button in the centre. The man's cruel smile widened as his finger inched towards the button. Holly heard footsteps. Someone's yell filtered into her almost silent world. She turned her head to find the source of the sound.

The floor beneath her began to slip away and she felt herself falling, down, into a deep metal pit.

She looked up and saw Artemis Fowl's stricken face, staring down at her.

"No! Holly!"

Hus desperate cries faded to be replaced by a slow, rhythmic beeping that increased in tempo as she fell. The air became unbearably hot. He vision narrowed until all she could see was Artemis's face. She screamed.

* * *

Holly jolted into wakefulness, and scrambled to turn off her alarm clock. Once it's beeping had been silenced, she glanced around herself. She was lying on the floor next to her heater with her sheets tangled around her legs, and pinning one of her arms to her sides.

"Again." She murmured. "That dream again."


End file.
